Old Panyuk
<< Back to Conlangs Nouns Definiteness Definiteness is not marked in nouns. Examples: *'luput' "(a/the) house" *'lumpt.e' "(the) houses" Number Plural form of nouns have an infix '-m-' and a suffix '-e'. E.g.: *'luput' "house" - lumpt.e "houses" *'sewo' "animal" - semw.e "animals" *'soyes' "aunt" - soyms.e "aunts" *'meydu' "bank" - meymd.e "banks" *'labeh' "hospital" - lambh.e "hospitals" *'mewe' "knight" - memw.e "knights" *'wefrel' "arm" - wemfarl.e "arms" *'wue´e' "star" - wume´.e "stars" Case There is no case ending in nouns. The following prepositions are used: *Dative: na *Genitive: esh *Locative: ru *Instrumental: teg *Ablative: win These endings come before the indefinite ending: *Nominative/Accusative: luput "a/the house" *Dative: na luput "to a/the house" *Genitive: esh luput "of a/the house" *Locative: ru luput "in a/the house" *Instrumental: teg luput "with a/the house" *Ablative: win luput "from a/the house" Gender There is no indication of gender in nouns. E.g.: *'yeshnan' "tacher" (man, woman) - *'efkef' "(an animal like an) ox/cow" Examples *'nespref' "a hand" *'nesmef.e' "hands" *'nespref' "the hand" *'nesmef.e' "the hands" *'ru nespref' "in the hand" *'ru nesmef.e' "in the hands" *'teg nespref' "with the hand" *'teg nesmef.e' "with the hands" *'wanle' "a/the chief" *'waneml.e' "(the) chiefs" *'esh wanle' "of the chief" *'esh waneml.e' "of the chiefs" *'na wanle' "to the chief" *'ru luput' "in the house" Adjectives Adjectives are uninflected. Attributive adjectives come before the nouns. E.g.: *'mehmotnef wanle' "a/the brave chief" *'mehmotnef waneml.e ' "(the) brave chiefs" *'esh mehmotnef wanle' "of the brave chief" *'esh mehmotnefwaneml.e' "of the brave chiefs" *'na mehmotnef wanle' "to the brave chief" Comparison Comparative of superiority is made with the suffix '-ah': *'mehmotnef' "brave" - mehmotnf-ah "braver" *'wudem' "good" - wudm-ah "better" Relative Superlative is made with the suffix '-max' and the prefix es-': *'mehmotnef "brave" - es-mehmotnf-am "the bravest" *'wudem' "good" - es-wudm-am "the best" Absolute Superlative is made with the prefix hes-': *'mehmotnef "brave" - hes-mehmotnef "very brave" *'wudem' "good" - hes-wudem "very good" Pronouns Personal The first form given is the most common. Alternative forms are reductions or emphatic forms. *1st person singular: senyar *2nd person singular: yawe *3rd person sing. m.: leye *3rd person sing. f.: fa'u *1st person plural: me´e *2nd person plural: tek *3rd person pl. m.: la´e *3rd person pl. f.: la´tum Possessive Possessive pronouns consist of a series of suffixes, added to a reduced form of the noun. *1st person singular: '-os' *2nd person singular: '-ey' *3rd person sing. m.: '-el' *3rd person sing. f.: '-ef' *1st person plural: '-em' *2nd person plural: '-ob' *3rd person pl. m.: '-al' *3rd person pl. f.: '-ut' Examples: *'lupt-os' "my house" *'lupt-ey' "your house" *'lumpt.e-ut' "their houses" Sometimes the genitive form of the personal pronouns is used together with these affixes: *'lupt-es esh senyar' "my house" *'lupt-ey esh yawe' "your house" Numbers Cardinal *0: lene *1: ´et´an *2: lewe *3: yayem *4: nuxsdir *5: nohetnu *6: forefsas *7: felle *8: moxuf *9: loyem *10: yes´ont´ut *11: yes´et´anon *12: yeslewe´on *13: yesyam´on *14: yesnuxsdir´on *15: yesnohet´on *16: yesforef´on *17: yesfele´on *18: yesmoxuf´on *19: yesloyem´on *20: yedot *30: tofsunnan *40: nut´ahkir *50: nom´ahper *60: womeryot *70: fehagen *80: koswet'ut *90: doyefshu *100: ´ef´enteh *200: lewe-´ef´enteh *1000: yatehter *1234: yatehter lewe-´ef´enteh tofsunnan nuxsdir Ordinal Ordinal numbers are built with the ending '-(y)it': *1st: ´et´anit *2nd: leweyit *3rd: yaymemit *4th: nuxsdirit *5th: nohetnuyit &c. Verbs Concepts Infixes are used to crate derivational roots. Aspect is indicated by mans of infixes, prefixes or root alteration (mutation). Time and modality are indicated by mans of auxiliary particles. Indication of person is rather complex. It depends on verb transitivity and on the existance and nature of direct objects. Derivation A verb root may have the following derivational stems: *'''-en-': Transitiveness. Changes an intransitive verb to a transitive one. Ex.: '''lofwes' "lie down", lofenwes "lay (something) down" *'''-esh-': Passiveness. Changes an active to a passive verb. Ex.: '''fe´hoyru´' "see", fe´heshoyru´ "be seen" *'''-el-': Repetition. Indicates that the action is repated several times. Ex.: '''fawi' "shout", faweli "shout (repatedly)" *'''-et-': Causative. Changes a normal verb to a causative verb. Ex.: '''fe´hoyru´' "see", fe´hetoyru´ "show" *'''-ek-''' (after the first consonant): Potentiality. Indicates ability ("can"). Ex.: fe´hoyru´ "see", feke´hoyru´ "be able to see", feke´hetoyru´ "be able to show" *Intensive: indicated by mans of a repetition of a consonant or a whole syllable of the root. Ex.: fawi "shout", fawawi "shout (many times or with grat strength)" *'''-ane': Limitative. Indicates that the action is executed in a limited or tentative way. Root is generally shortened. Ex.: '''fe´hoyru´' "see", fehruane "try to see", "take a look" Aspect The aspects indicated are the following: *'e-...-e': Aorist. Internal vowels are generally lost. Ex.: lofwes "lie down", aor. elfwese; lofenwes "lay (something) down", aor. elfenwese *'se-...-d-...': Perfective. Ex.: lofwes "lie down", perf. selodfwes Time Time is indicated by the following particles, that may appear in the beginning or at the end of a sentence: *'ya': Present *'ken': Nar (pragmatical) Past. *'tos': Remote (narrative) Past. *'nil': Nar Future. *'shum': Remote Future. Person Intransitive Verbs Subject for intransitive verbs is indicated by mans of suffixes. *1st person singular: '-ek' *2nd person singular: '-ed' *3rd person sing. m.: '-el' *3rd person sing. f.: '-ef' *1st person plural: '-em' *2nd person plural: '-eb' *3rd person pl. m.: '-el' *3rd person pl. f.: '-et' Transitive Verbs For Transitive verbs, the subject is indicated by mans of a prefix, while direct ocbjects are indicated by mas of suffixes. Subject *1st person singular: k(e)-''' *2nd person singular: 'y(e)-' *3rd person sing. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person sing. f.: 'f(e)-' *1st person plural: 'm(e)-' *2nd person plural: 't(e)-' *3rd person pl. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person pl. f.: 't(e)-' Direct Object *1st person singular: '''-(o)k *2nd person singular: '-(o)d' *3rd person sing. m.: '-(o)l' *3rd person sing. f.: '-(o)f' *1st person plural: '-(o)m' *2nd person plural: '-(o)b' *3rd person pl. m.: '-(o)l' *3rd person pl. f.: '-(o)t' Examples fe´hoyru´ "see" Intransitive Imperfective *1st person singular: fe´hoyru´ek *2nd person singular: fe´hoyru´ed *3rd person sing. m.: fe´hoyru´el *3rd person sing. f.: fe´hoyru´ef *1st person plural: fe´hoyru´em *2nd person plural: fe´hoyru´eb *3rd person pl. m.: fe´hoyru´el *3rd person pl. f.: fe´hoyru´et Aorist *1st person singular: efhoyr´ek *2nd person singular: efhoyr´ed *3rd person sing. m.: efhoyr´el *3rd person sing. f.: efhoyr´ef *1st person plural: efhoyr´em *2nd person plural: efhoyr´eb *3rd person pl. m.: efhoyr´el *3rd person pl. f.: efhoyr´et Perfective *1st person singular: sefe´hoydru´ek *2nd person singular: sefe´hoydru´ed *3rd person sing. m.: sefe´hoydru´el *3rd person sing. f.: sefe´hoydru´ef *1st person plural: sefe´hoydru´em *2nd person plural: sefe´hoydru´eb *3rd person pl. m.: sefe´hoydru´el *3rd person pl. f.: sefe´hoydru´et Transitive Present Tense *1st person singular: kefe´hoyru´(ol) *2nd person singular: yefe´hoyru´(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: lefe´hoyru´(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: fefe´hoyru´(ol) *1st person plural: mefe´hoyru´(ol) *2nd person plural: tefe´hoyru´(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: lefe´hoyru´(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: tefe´hoyru´(ol) Aorist *1st person singular: kefhoyr´(ol) *2nd person singular: yefhoyr´(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: lefhoyr´(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: fefhoyr´(ol) *1st person plural: mefhoyr´(ol) *2nd person plural: tefhoyr´(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: lefhoyr´(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: tefhoyr´(ol) Perfective *1st person singular: kesefe´hoydru´(ol) *2nd person singular: yesefe´hoydru´(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: lesefe´hoydru´(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: fesefe´hoydru´(ol) *1st person plural: mesefe´hoydru´(ol) *2nd person plural: tesefe´hoydru´(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: lesefe´hoydru´(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: tesefe´hoydru´(ol) Sample *'Tenlomt.e medo semeshdop-el nefgemru, win gorkutdun nay win hoswesmnat.e. La´tum segewerdshef-el teg diwer nay teg wusdat, nay bunodren-el na ohgeym.e win ´ifsutken esh shat´eno.' **("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with rason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")